


Hunting

by writingonsea



Series: Sandswept [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, I find it amusing that the mando fandom has just, M/M, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mentions of Slavery, Mos Pelgo (Star Wars), Pre-Episode: s01e01 The Mandalorian, Pre-Relationship, but only hints, i guess?, invented some woman named Jo living in Mos Pelgo, it's still a short test write though, just letting you know what the end goal is, now slightly edited & changed some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonsea/pseuds/writingonsea
Summary: First meetings
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cobb Vanth
Series: Sandswept [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we have no canon material to go on here. We know Boba knows Cobb's name at least, and probably knew he had the armor and let him keep it for a while. This is more of a test to get a feel for the characters, but I figured I might as well.
> 
> This work has been edited and cleaned up a bit. Threw in Issa-Or into the mix as well, just to get some canon characters.  
> Original was crossposted to my tumblr, but it's gone now.

Cobb Vanth is in a bad mood when the stranger approaches. First a broken moisture vaporator, then one of the kids had started coughing after a trip to Mos Eisley which meant soon enough all the kids would sick and, depending on the origination of the damn illness, a fair amount of the adults as well. And now, this.

“Going out hunting?” the stranger asks as Cobb preps his guns and packs them onto the speeder. He gives the man quick glance, takes in scars, dark eyes, broad chest, dark clothing and tusken weapons strapped to his back. Nothing new under the suns, really. The accent is strange

“More like rooting out vermin,” he says as he makes some final checks to make sure the armor is secured and functioning.

“Vermin?” the man asks, posture shifting almost imperceptibly. Cobb meets his gaze and narrows his eyes. They’re interrupted by Jo, hefting a dunk of water down the cantina steps.

“Slavers,” she says as she slides it into a saddlebag and turns to Cobb. “Are you sure you don’t want backup?”

Moment broken, he sighs and shakes his head.

“I’m the Marshal, and the one with the impenetrable armor.” Then he grins and adds, “‘Sides, someone’s gotta look after the town while I’m gone.”

Scoffing, she makes a dismissive gesture as he settles onto the speeder.

“I’ll make sure Issa-Or knows she might be getting a promotion soon then,” she says, and heads back up towards the cantina,

He huffs half a laugh and turns back to the man. He’s backed off a few steps, almost pointedly relaxed his shoulders, hands loose & out in the open.

“Good hunting,” the stranger says with a faint tone of what might be approval. He meets the mans eyes, and no, there was definitely approval there. Cobb grins far more sharply than he usually lets the townsfolk see, all teeth.

“Bet on it, stranger.”

-

He’s gone when Cobb returns, victorious and sore. Issa gives him a knowing look as she passes, one lek casually draped over the shoulder, and he waggles his eyebrows at her. The face she makes is one for the record books, and the gesture she makes is exceeding rude.

Laughing, he drags his speeder off to be parked safely out of the way.


End file.
